


Reevaluating Life

by Alucard5622007



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gonna get dark later on, Major and Minor Character Deaths, Very slow at updating, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard5622007/pseuds/Alucard5622007
Summary: Having a quirk that is based on an ancient folklore legend is not only unique but more dangerous than you ever thought. Now you, the reader, try to over come not only yourself from your quirk, but many other situations that come your way such as making friends and not being antisocial for the rest of your life as well as having to deal with having crushes for the first time. So let’s drop in already and see how things turn out from here!





	1. The Moment Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this things gonna be all over the place like my mind but I hope you guys like it and that I portrayed the characters correctly and don’t forget to leave kudos and write comments on wether you liked it or what I should work on anyways enjoy reading ( ◠‿◠ )

Being alone is something you know all too well. You never wanted to become an expert in such a thing, yet it seemed as if fate constantly made it a priority to go against your desires. You just wanted someone you could rely on not just for trust, but when you’re feeling your lowest where you can tell them just about anything, someone you can call a friend, someone you can hold and know that everything will soon be okay, someone to just be there. However, for all your desires for a companion you blamed yourself, more importantly you blamed your quirk, for your solitary life. Your quirk is unique yet as said with uniqueness comes ridicule and pain. Your quirk is based on an ancient folklore creature called a “Leshen,” and because of this it has caused you to become afraid of your own prowess. You have no control over your quirk, losing consciousness whenever it is activated causing terror, destruction, and more importantly death. You have only ever accidentally activated your quirk twice and after the second time you vowed to never use it again fearing that you’ll only hurt others. It is this fear that caused you to avoid others becoming paranoid that you’ll soon hurt them. Thoughts such as these plagued your mind continuously causing sleepless nights just like this one.

You know mulling over these thoughts the entire night will get you no where, so, you sit up in your bed pulling the covers off of yourself heading out of your room towards the kitchen. Wandering down the empty dark hall you notice that the kitchen light was on which meant that you were not the only one having trouble sleeping. Entering the kitchen you see your guardian, Shouta Aizawa, sitting at the table. His ebony locks in its usual disheveled state framing his face ever so gently, his tired bored black eyes fixated on the furry creature laying on the table waiting to be petted, his lean yet muscular body hunched over the table. His eyes then turn towards your direction.

“Another nightmare?” His gruff monotone voice breaking the still silence. He continues to stare at you waiting for an answer; when you continue to stay silent he lets out a deep sigh, “Milk with honey.” The chair scrapes as he stands heading towards the fridge retrieving the milk then goes to the cabinets getting a mug and the honey. While getting the necessary items he sees in the corner of his eye that you took the opposite seat from his, resting a hand on your chin while the other petted the fluffy dark cat. He returns to the table sitting down and pouring the milk into the mug while adding a teaspoon of honey mixing it until said content blended well into the milk then pushes the mug in your direction.

You nod in appreciation and take the mug drinking it’s contents ever so slowly.

“You used to be way more of a talker when you were younger you know.”

You lift your eyes to look at him and just as quickly you looked you let your eyes fall back to the cat.

He gives another deep sigh knowing you’ll continue your silence, “if you keep drinking stuff like that you’ll have nightmares and won’t sleep.” He turned to look at the night sky convinced you still will not speak.

“Like it’ll bother my already sleepless night, anyways you’re the one who served me,” you took another sip of your drink looking at Aizawa, “and drinking this calms my nerves.” You take another sip then resting the mug back on the table you start to investigate your guardian, “you want to say why you’re up so late?”

He turns away from the window to stare at your exhausted appearance, “I was out on patrol I got back an hour ago and couldn’t sleep, that’s it.” He closes his eyes leaning back in his chair taking a deep breath. When he exhales he gets up from his chair picking up the now empty mug depositing it in the sink to be later washed and turns back to look at you, “you need your sleep but first I need to tell you that you’re going to attending U.A. with the upcoming school year starting in a month.”

Your head immediately flicks up to his direction eyes gaping at him but then quickly look back at the table. Your voice wavering from exasperation to consternation, “I take it that I don’t have a say in this matter. That if I enter the school I can put everyone there in danger if my quirk ever comes out!” Your breath comes out in hot puffs. You close your eyes trying to regain your breathing biting your bottom lip in the process. All the while Aizawa stare is boring into your head. Once you regain your breathing you continue speaking in short quick successions, “why do I even have to enter? I already have you and some of the other pro heroes training me in martial art, strategy, endurance, speed, weaponry and all without the use of my quirk so what will the school even do for me.” You look straight at him believing you won in this one sided argument and won’t have to attend U.A.

Aizawa holds his stare not wavering when you look at him. “It’ll teach you how to work with others and help you stop being so afraid of your quirk.” With that being said he starts heading into the dark hallway to go to his room. You quickly stand up both hands slamming into the table scaring the poor creature making him run into the living room. You are about to argue back to Aizawa when decide to be silent. You slump back into your seat resting your head in your arms knowing arguing won’t change his mind set, all the while agreeing with him in the back of your mind that attending U.A. would be the best for you. You stay in the same position for an hour thinking over the events that have happened in the past 2 hours. Finally, exhaustion was getting the best of you that you stood from the table walking to your room; closing the door gently behind you, you flop onto your bed face first turning your head to look at the pine cone you found at the park a couple of days ago and lose consciousness while looking at it.

**Early in the Morning**

By the time you wake up the sun was high in the sky, making it 12 in the afternoon. You give a disappointing sigh for knowing that you slept for this long. You heave yourself off your bed and trudge towards the bathroom trying to seize whatever was left of the day. Looking into the mirror you see you worn out form, your diamond shaped face looking more drained than ever, you’re long (h/c) disheveled tresses pointing in every which direction, prominent dark circles under your (e/c) empty eyes, rosy bruised bitten lips scarred by the constant abuse. You looked away from your image instead keeping your focus on your hands while you got ready. Once you brushed your teeth, washed up, and tamed your hair putting it in its usual wrap around braid you exited the bathroom. You dressed into a dry fit forest green shirt along with black dry fit shorts, black sneakers, and topping it all off an emerald green sweater. Before you left you ate a hearty breakfast of oatmeal with fruits and fed yours and Aizawa’s cat, Shouta.

You start off with a light jog to U.A. Just because you didn’t want to actually attend the school doesn’t mean you don’t use it often for it’s track, weight room, and pool. At U.A. you go onto the track and run for an hour and a half taking short breaks in between, once you’re satisfied you go into the weight room training for an hour, and finally going into the pool to cool off. By the time you left U.A. it was around 5 going to 6. You decided to head towards the beach just for a stroll. While strolling around for a few minutes you catch a glimpse of a familiar towering muscular form. You walk towards the figure at least intending to say then leave after.

“Hello, All Might.”

“Ah! Young (y/n) you gave me a freight! What are you doing out here so late.” His prominent smile never faltering. You were curious to know why he was in this form when no danger of any was around. You just decided to throw the thought away and answer him.

“It’s not that late anyways what are you doing here?” Your question seemed to catch him off guard for a millisecond for his smile fell ever so slightly yet returned with the same vigor as before.

“Why just enjoying the breeze it is quite nice out!” That being said you turned away from him already walking away about to say your goodbye when his voice stops you in your tracks, “Ah wait young (y/n)! Why do you seem more crestfallen and depleted than usual has something happened?” The worry in his voice caused you to feel a tightening in your chest knowing that you didn’t want to drag him into your problems anymore.

“I’m fine All Might just trained a bit harder today I guess no need to worry.” You started walking faster as to avoid any further questions yet again his voice has yielded along with a puff of smoke and a splatter of blood. You take out a rag from your jacket pocket turning around to hand it to the now deflated All Might.

“Thank you, (y/n).” He wipes the remaining blood from his mouth now tucking the rag into his own pocket to clean later. “If something is truly wrong (y/n) you can tell me it’s better than holding it all in.” His sincere voice made the walls you were trying to keep up break immediately.

You understand that he is only concerned because it is his job to look after others, yet knowing that he had cared enough to ask what was wrong with you has lightened the restraints you hold. You sit down on the warm sand staring at the ocean waves, “Mr. Aizawa has told me earlier this morning that I shall be entering U.A. when the school year starts yet I can not help but feel afraid. Afraid that I’ll keep on hurting others, afraid that I’ll cause another mess again, afraid I’ll keep pushing others away for my own selfish reasons, and afraid that I’ll just not be good enough for everyone. That I let you, Mr. Aizawa, and many others down.” Biting your bottom lip was the only way to contain the tears that were threatening to spill from your eyes. All that could be heard was the seagulls calls and the ocean clashing into the shore when All Might’s voice breaks the silence.

“I understand of your fears, yet you should not let them control you. You should use them to your advantage to rise higher than them so they won’t cause you anymore of this burden. You cannot let yourself think that you’ll let others down because then you lose the confidence to do better. For others to like and understand you, you have to let others in and not be plagued by the thought you’ll hurt them rather that you’ll do everything in your power for it to not happen. I hope my words have brought you some ease I know I am not the best with words.” With All Mights speech you told yourself that you’ll start to be more open and try to become better not just for yourself but for others as well. The moment was soon broken when both of you hear someone calling out for All Might.

“All Might! All Might! I did it! I moved everything just like you said! I-“ the curly headed boy suddenly stopped when seeing you next to All Might. “Ah ah ah I mean what a sight! What a sight, what a sight to see at this beach!” His stuttering continued to get worse at he tried to cover up his mistake. All Might just went up to him and punched him in the face.

“I told you to stop yelling All Might everywhere Midoriya! Anyways you are lucky that only (y/n) is here. She already knows of my secret now Midoriya this is (y/n), (y/n) my successor Midoriya.”

Standing up to look at Midoriya better. You notice his stunning green eyes that remind you of a forest, his surprisingly also green curly hair, his lithe yet muscular form, his scarlet red face, that you are sure he is about to faint, to his awkward yet shy smile. You were immediately infatuated with his appearance not because he looks good yet his personality was one that you saw a lot in Toshinori. You realized how long you were staring and instead of doing the most rational thing like apologizing you grabbed his hand shook it and ran home.

Toshinori turned into his muscular form right when you ran looking down the direction you left, “Well that is new I have never seen her do that before! Hahahahahaha kids now a days!” He looks at Midoriya to see him fall back into the sand seemingly unconscious, “Ah! Midoriya!” While All Might panics at the fallen Midoriya all he could think of was when the next time he’ll get to meet you.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from All Might and Midoriya has left you now to fight this ash blonde stranger in a dark lonely park just your luck huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late wasn’t really sure on what to write but yeah sorry for that and don’t forget to leave kudos and comments on what you liked and didn’t liked

After running away from Toshinori and Midoriya. You stopped at a nearby park taking a large intake of breath; you look around seeing that the park was uninhabited and poorly lit. You look up at the street lights noticing that they were shattered, concluding that it was impact related. You ignore the light issue and walk further into the park deciding to sit on the only working swing. Holding onto the chains you rocked yourself thinking of Midoriya. You wished you would have stayed longer to get to know more about him, but you would have guessed he might have passed out already from how red his face was earlier. A smile worked its way to your lips. He seemed charming, undoubtedly honest, awkward, and a bit strange, yet you’re not one to talk. Thinking of how Midoriya could become your first friend made your smile grow, yet your smile disappears when thoughts of how he would react to your quirk and images of you hurting him made you pull away from the idea of befriending him.

You were too deep in thought to notice a figure passing in front of you to which you were about to kick.

“Do you not even see me here!”

Before you could react to the voice you were already tumbling to the ground.

“Oof!” Was all you could say as your back connected with the ground. You quickly sat up looking at the culprit who flipped you off of the swing. “And may I ask, what that for?!”

The figured just seemed to scoff at you and continue on his way. You rapidly got on your feet and went after the figure. Once you were close you clutched onto the persons shoulder.

“You can at least answ-“

You were cut off when you felt the figure swiftly turn around and saw a hand, and what looked to be fire, coming straight to your face. You were quick enough to notice and put your arms up shielding your face and jumping back to try and distance yourself. Your arms took most of the damage but overall you were fine. When you were at a good enough distance away you saw the figure lift his hand once more creating tiny explosions exposing his face with what little light that was being created. He is a young man around your age with sharp flaming crimson eyes that seemed to be trying to kill you with just his hard glare, ash blond spiky hair, pale pink soft lips, and a well defined jaw. All the while you were observing him he was speaking to you, yet you were too zoned out to notice. This caused his anger to sky rocket making his voice more prominent and ring out more thus making you come out of your observation.

“You’re still going to ignore me huh! Then fucking die!”

He charges at you using the explosions from earlier to propel him forward at an alarming rate. You dodge like last time, yet it seems like he knew you would and changed the direction of his hands making him come straight towards you again. You couldn’t dodge this time with how little distance was left separating you two. He then grabs you from the front of your hoodie and knocks you to the ground, pinning you. One of his hands hold both of your wrists over your head and your legs entrapped between his legs. His other hand, which he continues to create tiny explosions with, comes dangerously close to your face. You look right in his crimson eyes holding the same glare that he is giving you.

“Oh so now you don’t ignore me, huh. Why don’t you fight back and use your quirk instead of dodging all the time! What don’t think I’m good enough or something! You looking down on me!?”

In his fit of anger you bring your leg up. Hitting his butt and the small of his back making him move forward towards you losing his balance and in the process making him let go of your wrists to try and place his hands on the ground to steady himself. You quickly wrap your left leg around his and flip over leaving you now on top. For added measures you give him a few good hard punches in the stomach and back away. He sits up and starts coughing trying to catch his breath.

“First off, sorry for ignoring you wasn’t intentional. Second, I don’t like fighting much and I had to see what exactly your quirk was so I wouldn’t get injured too badly. And finally, I think you have a really cool quirk which you know how to use really well and I wasn’t looking down on you! Anyways I gotta go now before you try to attack me again so bye!” You make a mad dash away from the park all the while yelling behind you, “My name is (y/n) by the way! I hope we can be friends!”

He had quickly wiped the spit from his mouth and had chased after you, yet he wasn’t so fast as to catch you even with the explosions as boosters. You figured he had stopped chasing after you once he lost sight but you weren’t positive, he seemed like the persistent type, so you continued running.

When you were close to home you stopped running and started reflecting on what had just happened. Scolding yourself for how dumb you were acting today. First, you keep zoning out. Then, you get into a fight with a stranger for just pushing you, like come on (y/n) it wasn’t that big of a deal to fight over! Last but not least, you ask that complete stranger who was trying to turn you into ashes to be your friend?! You were scared to just ask/let Midoriya to be your friend, yet you asked that total stranger that you wished to be friends with him! Hell right now you just seemed like are one of the outcast/weird kid in a romance novel who casts away all their thoughts of being alone and everything just because of one person which is only there to advance the plot or because the author doesn’t know what to write! You grumbled to yourself for how confusing everything became as well hoping that you never have to meet that stranger anywhere ever.

You give an exhausted sigh just wanting this day to end already. Once you reopen your eyes you see the house you shared with Aizawa only a few steps away. The only thought now coming to mind was to just lay in bed and play with Shouta.

Now at the door step, you reach out to open the door when it suddenly opens up itself and out pops an even more displeased Aizawa.

“You’re late.” His cold black eyes start staring you down looking at your entire figure. His eyes then key in on the tatters that is your sleeves and the bleeding and burnt skin that is not in the least hiding. “You’re hurt, how’d it happen?”

He then starts escorting you into the house to which you sit on one of the chairs while he disappears into the bathroom returning with the first aid kit.

“Take off your jacket,” the serious tone in his voice didn’t leave much room to argue; not like you were going to anyhow but you did as you were told. While you were taking off what remained of your hoodie he took out some sterilized gauze bandages and a bottle of aloe vera. “Stand up.”

You got up with Aizawa leading you to the sink. The cool water was running and without another second passing he placed your burned arms under the rushing water. You winced at the stinging pain it brought. You didn’t feel any pain or thought you were hurt that badly before, but the adrenaline pumping through your body earlier had to be the cause for that.

“Mmmmm you’re lucky that the burn isn’t that severe, but I’ll take you to see Recovery Girl tomorrow. Now care to tell me how you got this.” Even though he wasn’t looking at you you could just hear his eyebrow raising at the end of his sentence.

You remained quiet not wanting to cause anymore problems already for him. You pulled your arms away from his grasp out of the water, “Don’t worry about it I can heal on my own,” walking towards the table you grabbed a bottle of lotion from the first aid kit and started applying it to your burns. It hurt a lot but you just had to get this over with.

“So again, are you going to tell me how you got those burns.” He was getting more irritated and angry by the second with your continued silence. Before you could bandage your arms Aizawa’s scarf quickly wrapped around holding you in your place. “Now one more time, how did you get those burns.” He stressed every word coming to his breaking point.

For the millionth time day you let out an exhausted sigh, “I’ll tell you if you let me go.” He was still holding his glare when his scarf reluctantly retracted from you. “I just got into a small fight with a boy around my age, happy.” With that said you turn back to the bandages on the table and start to unravel them. Slowly you loosely wrap it around one of your arms while Aizawa’s ever steely black eyes watch your every move.

“You’re becoming careless if you let something like this happen. You have trained with many pro heroes that tiny mistakes like this shouldn’t occurs especially from a boy that’s around your age. If you hadn’t been so afraid to use your quirk at a younger age we cou-“

“ **DON’T YOU GET IT I HATE MY QUIRK!** I CAN HURT AND KILL PEOPLE WHEN I USE IT!” Your outburst didn’t perturb Aizawa in the least. He knew how you felt about your quirk, yet knows that if you would have actually trained with it over the years instead of being overly terrified you could control it.

“Just because you’re scared to use your quirk for the fear of others that shouldn’t stop you from trying to overcome it and learn how to-“

“BUT THE THING IS I **CAN’T** CONTROL IT SO WHAT’S THE POINT IN EVEN TRYING TO USE IT!!? TRAINING WON’T HELP ME SO IT’S BETTER FOR EVERYONE THAT I DON’T USE IT PERIOD!” You quickly wrap your other arm not caring if it was extremely tight and ran to your room knocking over a couple of chairs and slamming your door.

Aizawa stayed in place still looking at where you had just been standing. Rubbing his eyebrows together in irritation not understand kids or more importantly you at all.

In your room you were sitting on the floor, back leaning on the door hugging your knees. You were frustrated, yet crying asking to yourself as to why didn’t anyone understand that you were just trying to spare everyone by not using your quirk and that why you couldn’t have been born quirk-less. You stayed there crying for what felt like hours until you fell asleep due to the exhaustion.


End file.
